


Racing kiss

by astracrits



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: He's gay I keep telling you, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Ryuji and his boyfriend share their first kiss after a competition of their own.





	Racing kiss

Ryuji stretched in the field, touching his toes without bending his knees with ease, just as he had done countless times before. He stretched just like he used to do every single day before hitting the track.

The sun was barely out there, it was early in the morning, but he didn’t care. Ryuji woke up earlier than that so he could get the entire place all for himself.

However, that day he wasn’t there alone. “I told you, I’m still not ready. Gotta stretch these muscles.” He said with his usual confident demeanor, looking at you as you stretched as well.

If you were honest with yourself, you didn’t know how to stretch properly or when to stop, you just copied what Ryuji was doing because he looked awesome at that, and because you got glimpses of those abs here and then. “Well, when you said you wanted to compete against me I didn’t think you would waste literally more than thirty minutes doing whatever it is that you’re doing.” It was a given that you didn’t know how track stars worked because you didn’t do exercise as devotedly as him, but you still didn’t think it would take that long.

“I’m almost done, just…” He did a backflip and winked at you, a good show for his boyfriend. “Now I’m done. How’d you like that?”

“Awesome, but let’s see your face after you eat my dust when I beat you.” You smirked and took your position.

Ryuji followed. “Well, there’s nobody here to give us a go, so, on three?”

“Sure, but I count because I don’t trust you.” You laughed as you squatted. “One, two… three!”

The two of you ran through the field, going at a steady pace at the beginning, then picking speed at the curves. You and Ryuji kept the same tempo through the track, only going in first place for some moments until Ryuji decided to stop playing with you. In moments, he was leaving you behind little by little, never seeming to get tired, while you were already puffing and gasping crazily for air.

No way, was Ryuji holding back? Was that really the potential of the star member of the track team? While it was cute that he held back for you, it made you a little angry that he wasn’t giving it his all from the very start.

So, doing the only thing you could do, you pushed yourself and ran faster, trying to outspeed Ryuji before he could cross the line. It was a futile attempt though, since you could barely reach him no matter how much you seemed to run.

The race was about to finish, you had to resort to only one thing…

With a jump, you launched yourself over Ryuji, going on the ground with him. “Ow, what the shit, dude?”

Unconsciously, Ryuji rolled and ended face inches from you, which gave you the prompt to kiss him. His lips felt somewhat smooth and he tasted slightly of coffee. You would have kissed him more, but you didn’t even know what you just had done. “I…”

“That was our very first kiss.” He simply said, looking straight into your eyes. Was he thinking of doing it in some other way? Did he like it? Or did he hate you now that you ruined some perfect opportunity that would come some other time? His next words put ease in your heart and brought joy that you didn’t know you would feel in that moment. “It was perfect.” You thought he would be jumping all excitedly, but instead, he was as calm as he could be, breathing normally even with you above him. “And here I thought I would kiss you for the first time after we ate some ramen.” He chuckled and seemed to raise his head a bit, hesitant. “C-can I?”

You closed the space once more, this time lasting a couple more seconds to enjoy it even more.

“Damn. This shit is the best.” Ryuji’s arms snaked around you, holding you tight to him. “F this race, this is much better!”


End file.
